Balto: The Fate of The Exiles
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: Josh and I are working on this story together, we two wolf pup friends, from rival packs banish for being friends, we walk till we come across Nome, Alaska, we spend a night in a boiler room, and some events follow, what happens to us, check out our story
1. EXILIED!

We travelled on through the thick, cold, snow throughout the night. the harsh storm blowing through out fur and throwing ice and other shit into out fur.

We didn't want to travel in these horrible conditions but we had no choice. we were supposed to be inside a nice, warm, cosy den along north-western Alaska. but not tonight, for we had been banished.

I am a pure blood wolf, and my name is josh. that's what my parents called me. but they only turned on me aswell…well…my mother did anyway. she never spoke much about my father. apparently we were separated literally seconds after I was born. and I only had 1 other brother and 2 sisters. although I never saw my brother. he went missing when I was young.

My mother was a pure white wolf, white as snow. and she had this warm voice that made me feel safe. and I couldn't remember much about my father. only that his fur was a mixture of brown and gun metal grey.

My fur was a very dark brown almost black colour. most people mistake my fur for black so I find it easier to just call it black. although it does piss me off when people get my fur colour wrong.

My friend walking besides me, he's Juan. but I'm not supposed to be friends with him, but I'll explain that later. Juan had a light goldish brown fur with a grey underbelly.

Juan has been like a brother to me for my whole life. we always used to play with each other when we were kids. back then there was very little, if not, no complication. but as we got older and older more and more complications began to arise.

Juan was from a rival pack and when we were kids everything was in peace and in balance. but as time and time went on my pack leader, who was also my mother, got more and more power hungry.

According to Juan the same thing happened with his leaders. at least he still had his mother AND father when he was born. lucky bastard.

Eventually things got out of hand and the packs declared war on each other. but after a few months of fighting both packs decided that the war was costing too many lives and made up a new law.

We would no longer fight with each other but it was illegal to have any contact or communication to each other without prior permission. of course, that never stopped me and Juan.

Earlier this evening me and Juan met at out pack borders to hang out and talk about stuff. like we always did. but things didn't exactly go to plan.

We were talking in a nice conversation when suddenly a patrol squad from my pack jumped out from behind the bush. there was 4 of them.

2 of them pinned my to the floor and one of them let out a signal howl for the packs to come and meet us.

I signalled to Juan to run and save himself.

I could tell from the expression on his face that he didn't want to go. but he had no choice.

He tried to run but then. "oh no, you aint goin nowhere buster!" one of my guards shouted.

He jumped and pinned Juan to the ground.

They held us in the pin for about 15 minutes until both of our packs arrived.

When they arrived they let us up but they still stopped us escaping.

One of my guards went up to my mom. "ma'am, we found these wolves socialising together, but they are from the enemy pack, and therefore, this violates pack law"

"son?" I heard a voice say. it was Juan's dad, the leader of the 'enemy' pack, and his mate stood beside him. "you were destined to become pack leader, but I can't have you acting like this. if I had my way I would banish you 2 right now. but the good thing for you is that I need approval from your mother and the enemy pack leader to do that"

It pissed me off how he referred to us as. 'the 'enemy' pack' and my mom as. 'the 'enemy' pack leader' we are not so different. what's with this stupid feud?

"I agree with you love" Juan's mom said. "sorry son but as much as it pains me to admit, I agree with your father"

They suddenly turned to my mom. I knew we were going to be allright because I knew my mom would not banish me. she wasn't like that.

But then she sighed. "yes…I agree" she said in a sad, depressed voice.

"what!" me and Juan exclaimed in unison.

"you have until midnight to clear out of our territory and never come back. otherwise you will be killed" she said.

She looked at Juan's parents and nodded. they nodded back then they slowly started to walk away.

"wait…mom!...mom!...mom!" I shouted louder and louder each time, but she continued to ignore me until eventually she was out of my sight and out of earshot.

I had tears rolling down from my eyes and so did Juan. but we looked and each other and all we could do was accept our fates.

We started to head off in any random direction.

We took one last look at our packs, our territory, our childhood homes, and then continued on.

So here we are now, caught up in the middle of this snowstorm with no idea where we're going. but the only way is forwards, if we turned back we get killed.

I looked up at the sky and I gathered it was probably round about midnight. so we were defiantly out of our packs territory we just had no idea where we were going.

We hadn't eaten since more than 12 hours ago and we've been walking through this one hell of a snowstorm ever since. we were getting weak and we were getting tired.

We came out of the forest and saw some small illuminations in the distance.

We followed them until we read a sign that said. 'welcome to Nome' on it. "c'mon, lets go, it's better than nothing" I said. Juan nodded and followed me.

As pups we were always warned to stay away from Nome since we were told humans would shoot us on sight.

We walked into town and wandered through the streets. we knew that no humans would be out at midnight and no one could see us through the snowstorm. and even if someone did spot us we'd be too camouflaged by the snowstorm for people to properly see our details so they would just write us off as dogs.

We walked and walked and walked until we managed to find a door that was open a crack.

I peeked inside and saw what appeared to be a huge fire blazing.

Between the 2 of us we managed to force the door open and get inside.

Inside the room was lots of open space with a couple of shelves and a huge boiler on the left side of the room .

It was very warm and was good enough for the night until tomorrow when we could properly sort out our situation.

The door slammed itself shut from the wind and we settled down inside. And, almost instantly, fell asleep.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: The Morning After.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter Two: The Morning After

I was awoken the next day by my stomach rumbling if we didn't get something to eat soon we would starve to death

I tried to get back to sleep but then the sun went into my eyes

It got me up and made me rub my eyes

I looked out the window and the sky was clear and the sun was shining the storm must've passed

I stood up and stretched Juan was still asleep he's always been a heavy sleeper since he was a pup

I heard voices approaching and it was my instant wolf instinct was to stand my ground and get ready to fight

I prodded Juan a few times with my tail to try and get him to wake up "huh…what?" he groaned as he stood up then he heard the voices as well

He stood up and we waited as the voices got closer and closer

suddenly some huskies came through the door and my immediate reaction was to extend my claws and bar my teeth

the dogs suddenly froze in the doorway and looked scared shitless from that expression I knew they were no threat to us

I went to yellow alert and slowly walked towards them "hello" I said "I'm josh and this is my friend Juan" I said

"your w-w-wo-wol"

"wolves? That we are" I replied

I could tell they were still scared and I should think so too

I was about twice their size probably larger then again I think I'm allot older than them aswell

"w-what are you doing here?" asked the red one

"we were banished for been friends" I said "let me explain"

I cleared some room for them to come in but they still seemed reluctant to move anywhere apart from backwards

"c'mon in I'm not gonna hurt ya I promise" I said

They slowly moved in and sat down "now let me explain" I began "me and Juan are from rival packs but we've been friends since we were pups so we didn't want to leave each other we were caught talking to each other last evening and banished and around midnight we arrived here"

"you mean you went through the storm?" asked the red one we both nodded "wow you guys have either got guts or your insane"

"probably about 50 50" I said "but to be honest that's not the biggest storm I've ever trekked through"

Everyone's eyes widened "but that was the biggest storm I've ever seen" the red one said

"how old are you?" I asked

"probably the human equivalent of about 16 to 17 years old…possible 18…or 19…or 20…sorry I'm not very good at my human years"

"yeah but I get what your trying to say anyway your quite young I'm old enough to be your dad"

"Uh-huh…I'm kodi by the way and these are my friends Kirby dusty and Ralph"

"nice to meet ya'll" I replied then my stomach rumbled again "uh…you don't have any food do you? We haven't eaten since probably this time yesterday"

"sure stay here I'll be back in a minute" Ralph said as he left to find us some food

"and I'm gonna get some more people who I think would like to meet you" kodi said as he walked out the door

A few minutes later Ralph arrived back with some nice, fresh, raw, juicy steaks "eat up" he said as he passed them to us

We started to devour the meat that was in front of us but a few seconds later kodi showed up with a big group

"josh and Juan this is my sister saba my sister kiona my sister aleu my brother dingo my brother Dakota my mom Jenna and my dad balto"

"We've heard allot about you balto" I said

"so what are wolves like you doing round here?" balto asked

"we we were banished from our packs we were from rival packs but we were still friends and still hung around but we got caught and got banished and we ended up here"

"so what are you going to do? You have nowhere to go and don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you'll ever be accepted as a dog" saba said

"we really don't know what to do" I said "we might have to hang around for a while until we can figure something out"

"well just be careful" balto advised "and watch out for a guy named Steele he always likes to cause trouble"

"don't worry I'm sure wolves like us are the last things he wants to be picking a fight with"

"I dunno he's pretty crazy" kodi said

We walked closer to them I was probably about the same age as this balto guy hence why I told kodi 'I'm old enough to be your dad'

"well we've gotta go make a mail delivery" kodi said "we'll be back later" he said as he and his team left

"well what are you going to do then?" asked balto

"take a walk clear our heads see what's the best course of action" I said

Balto nodded and me and Juan left and started walking

We had to use the alleyways as since we were wolves the humans would despise us

"so what are we gonna do?" I asked

"well one thing's for sure we can't stay here" Juan said

"but we can't go back either" I said

"well what are we gonna do then?"

"that's what I asked you!"

"well...-"

Suddenly we were both interrupted as we heard the sound of a wolf howling from the mountains

It was an easily recognisable how…it was my mother…and she was in distress…nearly dead

I wanted to go and help but I knew I wouldn't be there in time

Me and Juan looked at each other and we both knew the same thing we both knew what was happening

I heard the howl again but then it was suddenly cut short by the sound of a killing blow and a yelp

My mother had just been killed

Tears started to roll down my eyes and it made it so tempting to go back

Juan put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" he said softly

"well now what do we have here?" a voice said

A husky stood at the other end of the alley and Juan immediately stepped forward

I was too depressed to get involved to I just stared at the wall blankly

"well if it isn't a couple of wolves what are wolves doing in my town" he said as he slowly walked closer

"we're from outta town" Juan said as he stood strong "and we don't want any trouble"

"good cus neither do I" the dog said "names Steele and when I say I don't want any trouble I mean that by if you get outta town there will be no trouble"

"balto warned us about you stay away" Juan said

"oh so the wolves listened to the wolfdog how logical" he said in a mocking tone "and I bet he didn't even tell you the whole story"

"he told us enough" Juan said

Steele noticed me just staring blankly at the wall "what's his problem?" he said

"n-nothing" Juan said

"don't seem like nothing" Steele said as he approached me

Juan stepped in his path but Steele pushed him out the way "get outta my way" he said

We were probably at least twice the size of him but he was still trying his paw at us

He kicked me in the sides "c'mon big guy get up and fight"

He kicked me in the sides again and slashed me round the face

I stood up on all 4's

He punched me in the chest but I only got knocked back a bit "well wolf show me how big and tough you wolves are and fight back!"

He punched me in the chest again but this time I took it better and started to move forward

He tried to slash me round the face but I grabbed his paw mid-flight and held it firmly

He tried to free himself but I kept a firm grip and began applying pressure

I began to hear the cracking of bones and him whimpering "josh let go" Juan said

The bones continued to crack and he looked as if he was about to scream "let go" Juan said

I had no intention of letting go and my mother had just been murdered so I had the desire to kill surging through my system

I barred my teeth and continued to apply more and more pressure blood started pouring out like a fountain

The bones continued to crack and I heard his wrist snap "let go" Juan said but I still kept applying pressure and Steele started screaming in pain "LET GO!" Juan shouted

I continued to apply the pressure so much that by the time I was nearing my maximum pressure there were no bones left to break

I was going to continue but then I suddenly felt a sharp blow to the back of my head

I fell down and released Steele's paw my vision was blurred and my hearing was impaired but I could still faintly make out what was going on

"go!" I heard what must've been Juan shout

I saw a blurry figure which I made out to be Steele limping away on 3 legs

**Juan's pov**

I dragged josh back to the boiler room and balto saw me as I arrived "What happened to him?" Balto asks me as I was looking at him with tears in my eyes, looking at Josh knocked out body.

"Josh and I were in the alley, when we heard his mother howl a distress howl then suddenly we heard a killing blow and a yelp, she died, then Steele confronted us, I was trying to get him to leave us alone, but he started to beat josh up, then all of a sudden Josh grabs Steele's paw, and started to squeeze it not letting go, snapping every bone in his paw like a toothpick, after telling him to let go, I hit him in the back of the head, he's been driven mad because of his mother's death."

As I finish talking Josh opens his eyes moaning "You're the one that hit me in the back of the head." He says charging at me, spearing me hard, and looking me in the eyes

"josh open your eyes you're going mad this is-" Just than 'SMACK!'

Josh slashes me in the face and looks at me "Let's fight." He says barring his teeth.

"Josh I-" I was interrupted by josh slashing me across the face

Suddenly balto stepped in between us "stop!" he said firmly

**Josh's POV**

I may be the same age as this balto guy but I'm much bigger than him nearly twice his size I could easily take him but my brain said otherwise

I backed away

"get outta here until you've cooled off!" balto said

I walked out of the door and ran down the streets I didn't care what humans thought I just wanted to get away

I found balto's boat and a few 100 yards southwest if that I saw a hut it looked abandoned

I walked into the hut and it was very small looks like it used to be a storeroom of some description

I walked in and laid down

I spent the remainder of the day in there I didn't care about anything else anymore I just wanted to go back and find who killed my mother but not to kill him to make him suffer

It was heading into the evening and the sun was beginning to set and I saw balto on his boat with his daughter…aleu was it?

They appeared to be arguing about something but I couldn't hear what

I sat for about 15 minutes watching them until eventually aleu jumped out of the boat and started running somewhere

This looked bad I had to follow her

I jumped out of the hut and started following her

I didn't take me long to catch up to her I may be about the same age as my dad but I was still a wolf so therefore I still had a slight advantage

"aleu what's going on?"

"nothing that concerns you!" she replied

"but it does concern me if it didn't why would I be following you?"

"ugh don't bother because I'm not talking" she said

"fine" I said but continued to follow her

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Accepting The Truth.

Will Aleu accept her true wolf self, or not?


	3. Accepting The Truth

Chapter Three: Accepting The Truth.

Will Aleu accept her true wolf self, or not?

**Juan's POV**

Jenna and I were talking about what happened between Josh and me "so you hit him on the back of the head because he was driven mad from the death of his mother" Jenna said

"yes but I didn't mean to hurt him but if I didn't do anything he would've killed Steele and with Steele's paw in that state I think he'll be lucky if he can walk again"

"was it that bad?"

"yeah you should've seen the blood-"

"I get the picture" Jenna interrupted not wanting me to get graphic

Suddenly Balto arrived at the window of Jenna's house "hey Jenna" he said

"Hi…where's Aleu?"

"Well…a hunter took aim at her but we got away fine but I had to tell her about the wolf thing and…well…she ran away"

"sorry to change the subject but where's josh?" I asked

"you know what I don't know I haven't seen him since the incident" Balto said

"you think he might have run off aswell?" I asked

"not without you Juan you're his best friend" Jenna said

"I don't think I am anymore after I stopped him killing Steele"

"these things take time he may come back later after he's cleared his head and come to his senses"

"I hope so" I replied

"so anyway now let's go find Aleu" Jenna said

"no Jenna I got Aleu into this mess so I'm gonna get her out I'll go" Balto said

"are you sure?"

"positive" Balto replied

Jenna sighed "be careful" she said

"I'm always careful" Balto said but as he turned he suddenly hit his head on a pole "ow"

How ironic

Jenna sighed again and shook her head she looked like she was trying to suppress laughing

Balto started running and then I followed him "Balto wait I'm coming with you" I said "as a wolf my instincts and senses are allot better than yours so I could come in handy"

"you raise a good point Juan" Balto said "ok you can tag along"

Suddenly we were stopped as Steele stood in our paths "and where are you 2 going?" he said in his usual cocky tone

Suddenly I noticed the sling around his paw me and Balto couldn't help but stare at what josh had managed to do to him

"oh thanks for noticing" he said "it what's that wolf did to me"

"well at least you aren't gonna be bothering anyone until its healed" Balto said

"that's the thing...it won't heal" Steele said

"what?" me and Balto said in unison

"that wolf disintegrated all the bones in my paw there's no bones left inside it to heal I'm stuck in this sling for the rest of my life"

Balto looked at me "we've got to stop him before he can do even more damage" Balto said

I nodded and we went around Steele and continued to run

**Meanwhile**

**Josh's POV**

I think Aleu is getting tired because she was panting heavily and we had slowed to a walking pace

I on the other hand had hardly broken a sweat despite my age been probably the same as her father

"so now will you tell me what's up?" I asked

She sighed "my father told me how humans see me" she said

"so why wouldn't you tell me before if that's all the problem is?"

"because I don't like the fact that I'm wolf ok? Plus I didn't want to offend you because you're a wolf"

"you wouldn't offend me" I replied "at least not to the point where I would harm you"

"I'll remember that so I can test that theory" Aleu said "I need to rest its getting hot" she said "can we rest in that cave?"

"If you need to" I replied

Josh and Aleu walked into the cave, lay down to rest for awhile

**Meanwhile**

Balto and I were walking towards a log "Balto this way." I say

As we're at the log a fox was looking at us "Please help me, I am trap in this hunter trap." She says as I was looking at her, than to Balto "I don't trust her." I say as she's walking towards me, brushing her tail against me

"If you're looking for someone, I can help." She syas as Balto helped her from the trap as we're looking at her "Ok, we're looking two friends Aleu and Josh, have you see them." Balto says

As she's looking at us "Yes I did." She says walking next to the both of us, pushing us down towards the river below "This way." She says

As we both fell below, landing in the river as I was looking at him "TOLD YOU SO!" I say as Balto and I gotten to the other side of the river, and onto dry land we're walking towards the smell of the two I have caught with my nose

As we're running towards their sense

Hoping to find them alive, strong, and healthy not knowing what's coming next

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Which Path To choice?

Aleu and Josh are trying to decided, which path to follow, should they head back to Nome, Alaska, or accept the truth of what and who they are, and move on in life?


End file.
